


Caffeine

by Jade_exe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: College!AU, Gen, i just wanted to meme with those two idiots, idk - Freeform, in which Hana and Jamison have really horrible taste for beverages, it's 4 am what am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_exe/pseuds/Jade_exe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was 6:45 in the morning and of course Hana was late.<br/>While struggling to put her skirt on, still with the toothbrush in her mouth, she damned whoever thought setting a class at 7am was a good idea."</p><p>Hana needs some caffeine to switch on her brain.<br/>And Jamison has pretty much nailed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> idk english isn't my native language so i'm sorry for any mistake i made. Feel free to point them out so i'll correct them!  
> Now, enjoy this lovely piece of trash we've got here <3

It was 6:45 in the morning and _of course_ Hana was late.  
While struggling to put her skirt on, still with the toothbrush in her mouth, she damned whoever thought setting a class at 7am was a good idea.  
She rushed towards her classroom like there was a whole group of hellhounds chasing after her and, surprisingly, she made it before the lesson actually began.  
Still catching her breath, she barely noticed the odd guy who had arrived just in time as well.  
She tried to look uninterested ad glared at him casually and, _oh man, if that wasn’t a mess of a guy_.  
He had crazy uncombed blond hair, it seemed it have been styled in that way by a huge explosion. The guy’s face looked a bit dirty and oily. His posture and his facial expression made him look like he was a mad hunchbacked serial killer or something. From the almost absent gaze in his golden eyes, Hana could tell that he was as caffeine-addict at least as she was. And she could tell that thanks to the giant coffee cup he had put next to his chaotic notes as well.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna die.” He suddenly said, with an high-pitched half growl.

 _He sure is strange,_ Hana thought. But then she remembered that she stayed awake until 2am to play videogames last night, even knowing she had to wake up early that morning. She kind of mentally apologized with the stranger for having made such an inconsistent statement.

And then she realized what she forgot. _Coffee._  
She couldn’t do much about it, except for aggressively blaming herself and staring yearningly at that huge coffee cup which was dangerously reachable.

But then he did it. He seemed to pull out of nowhere a can of monster energy drink and _he poured it in his coffee until the last drop._  
Saying that Hana got surprised would be an euphemism. She got paralyzed, her mind went black.

“Want some?” the guy asked her, probably noticing her craving gaze at his coffee cup. His odd accent was more marked than a while ago.

Hana got stunned. Given the fact that she got up just fifteen minutes before, she didn’t even remember how to put words together and form a sentence.  
But then she found herself replying with a “Yes please!” that sounded so desperate that one could say her entire life depended on that deadly mix.  
The guy handed her the cup. Hana tried to do things gently, but she only looked more desiring than before. She swallowed a big sip of that thing. It was warm, it was sweet and bitter at the same time, it was a bit fizzy and it tasted absolutely _delicious._

“It’s, like, the best think I’ve drank in my whole life, god bless you.” She said, satisfied. The guy replied with a proud grin and Hana took another sip of it before giving reluctantly the cup back to his owner.

“By the way, I’m Jamison.” He said, holding out a hand. Hana immediately shook it. It was hot and sticky, but she didn’t mind it at all.

“I’m Hana, nice to meet ya!” they smiled at each other, without even realizing the teacher had come in and started his lesson a while ago.  
They noticed it only when the kid at Hana’s left shushed them because he wasn’t able to follow the teacher’s speech over his loud classmates’ chattering.  
They both snickered before driving their attention on what the teacher was saying, careless about the fact that they basically skipped the first ten minutes of their early-morning class.  
The two of them ‘zealousness’ began to take notes, occasionally taking some sips of that sort of mouth-watering chemical death Jamison had created.  
Hana was sure their friendship was destined to last for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i had so much fun writing this shit. I love how dumb D.Va is portrayed by overwach's fandom anD I HAD TO JOIN IN PERDONAME MADRE POR MI VIDA LOCA  
> like seriously it's 4:30 am and i should really go to sleep but no, here you are some pure Junkrat-style trash.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
